The Bad Blood Brothers
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Naruto's brother saved the village and his dad from being destroyed now years later he is jelous of him and hate forms Pairings: NaruHina DeiTema SasuIno
1. Past

Bad Blood Brothers

Full summary:

* * *

Naruto's older brother saved there dad from the demon and became a hero like no other. Loved by the village Naruto hate that his brother gets trained by elite ninja at a young age. but when his brother leave when he is eight and naruto is five naruto gets stronger but when is brother comes back seven years later he is at Sage level but he is still a genin and the chunin exams come up right when he gets back. Can Naruto become strong than his brother or be in his shadow forever

* * *

Prologue

The Fourth Hokage looked at his new born son then ran to where the fox demon was at but then is 3 year old son ran to his dad on top of the toad and said: daddy please don't do the justu you will die and i won't have a daddy please don't. " Deidara son please go back home" Deidara: no, then he knock out his dad the started to do hand signs and called out: Reaper Death seal, then every thing went black for him. When the hokage woke up he was in the woods so he ran back to the village to see Naruto crying with the seal on his stomach then an anbu ran in and told him to bring Naruto to the hospital to see his wife. when he got there the third was there, and he asked where Deidara the the fourth looked down and said he did the reaper death seal after he knocked me out with something. then he said he was only and will be known as a hero forever because we will have a statue of him made. then the door opened and three year Deidara fell in the room eyes blazing red and things coming out of his hands. They ran to him and said he must be the chosen one because he did not die, and he had the eternal sharigan. they put him in a room then the hokage addressed the village in a speak about naruto's demon and Deidara's hands and that they were gifts that would bring them power as they get older. then he told them what had happened. He went back to the hospital to check on his kids


	2. Present Time

Five long years later

Naruto was getting ready to go to the ninja academy for the first time and his brother was taking him. Naruto walked next too his brother Deidara and as they were walking they went by the statue of three year old Deidara. Deidara looked at Naruto and sighed. He had to tell Naruto now or he would not fill good later. Deidara: " Naruto listen we have different mothers, mine was killed when I was one so I'm only your half brother and I'm leaving for training today while you are in school and I don't know when I am coming back so keep this till I get back o.k. bro." He gave Naruto a necklace with a red sphere on it. Naruto: " thanks Dei it really means a lot, and its o.k. if when have different moms cuz we are still brothers." They got to the school and Deidara hugged him and jumped off on and ran to the gate. When he got their he saw Jiraiya waiting at the gate. He was to not bring anything on this trip. When they got ten miles away from the village Jiraiya told him that he wants him to write a book on his journey and life while they are gone from the village, then he told him they would be gone for seven years from this day. They traveled for three days before they stopped at a little town. Jiraya gave him some money and told him to by clothes, food, and weapons that will last him two months. After he got the stuff he met Jiraiya at the front of the town with a bag full things to last him. They then went into the woods and after they walked for ten minutes then stopped at a very wooded area. Jiraiya: " Deidara I want you to use your fire ball jutsu to clear this whole area for your training."

* * *

Deidara did the hand signs then blew out fire and burned down all the trees in the area. Then Jiraiya gave Deidara a piece of paper and told him to put is chakra into it and tell him what happens. He put his chakra into it and then the paper started to burn then it ripped, static was around it. Jiraiya then told him that his dad had told him the he was a fire and earth style user, but that now he is also a wind, and lighting user too. He told Deidara to make some rock training stumps around the area then make a deep lake like hole. Jiraiya then filled the hole with water and then took out a bag and sat it on the ground and told Deidara to open it. Deidara opened it and saw four weights inside of it. Jiraiya walked over to him and told him to give him his arms and roll up his pants. Jiraiya put a weight on each arm and ankle, then told him to stand up. Deidara tried to stand but fell. Deidara: " Master Jiraiya what did you do to these weights, I can't fill my arms or legs?" Jiraiya: " huh Deidara these weights are made to be heavy until your physical strength is high and it will make you faster, now let the training begin !" Deidara: " its going to be a long seven years."

Fives years later

Naruto was sitting on the roof of his house looking at the sun rise when he sensed his dad come up to him. Naruto: " dad when is Deidara coming back its been five years and I miss him… and Sasuke says that his brother is so cool, but when I say mine is cooler he says where is he to prove it,… it makes me made that everyone likes Deidara, but most adults look at me weird, and smile at him. He is coming back soon stronger than ever and I won't even be looked at as your son because I'm not becoming a ninja fast as Deidara, I have not master your special jutsus like he has, I'm a failure." Minato: " Naruto, its o.k. that you have not been made a ninja yet, I became a ninja when I was 12 and that is the normal age so no worries. If you want to learn my jutsu, I will help in learning. Naruto, don't hate your brother he will be around longer than me and your mom, and he would do anything to protect you if something happened that put you in danger o.k." Naruto: " yeah dad your right, I can't wait till he gets back so he can show me what he learned.

* * *

In the desert

Deidara: " Master Jiraiya I'm getting sick and tired of all this sand and it messing up my hair un." Jiraiya: " stop whining and look, there is a team of ninjas training, come on." They walked up to the team and Jiraiya said, " hello, sorry to interrupt your training, but are we going the right way to the sand village?" a man walked up to them with two kids behind him and looked at them. Deidara looked at the kids and saw that they were both genin one boy and one girl. The boy was at lest one year younger than him and had face paint on and chakra string connected to his fingers, he was wearing an all black outfit and his brown hair was showing. The girl was his age, wearing a short black skirt, purple shirt, and had her hair in four ponytails. She had a huge battle fan on her back and her eyes looked liked the sky around the moon._ She is really hot._ Jiraiya: " I'm Jiraiya the sannin and this is my disciple Deidara Namikaze son of the fourth hokage, we are here to train in the sand village, by privilege of the Kazekage." Mystery Man: " My name is Baki and these are my students Temari and Kankuro, children of the Kazekage, we were about to leave to go back to the village, you can wait till we leave and we will show you two the way." Jiraiya: " that's great and very kind of you."

* * *

After they finished their training, they took them to the leaf embassy inside the village. Jiraiya looked around the place and went to the counter to get a rooms for them. Jiraiya: hello I need two rooms, presidential suite please. Lady: here you go room 8 and room 21. Jiraiya: thank you very much, come on Deidara. Jiraiya gave Deidara his key and went in his room. Deidara went to his room and put down his bag and opened it. There was only a tooth brush, a hair brush, and tooth paste in it. He then realized that he would have to get some new clothes to wear while in the hot sand village. He took his wallet with him and went out the door. When he got to the shopping district he found a clothes store and went inside. Old Man: hello there young man, your not from here are?

* * *

Deidara: no sir I'm not am the son of the fourth hokage. Old Man: ha the yellow flash hun…well call me Miko, I knew your dad when he was your age, you can get clothes on the house, but let my daughter measure you. Deidara: o.k. thanks Miko. A girl that looked sixteen came out and walked over to Deidara. Miko: Deidara, this is my youngest daughter Kim, she will measure and tell you your size. Kim: come with me Deidara. Kim took Deidara to the back and asked his to take of his shirt and pants. Deidara slipped his shirt over his head and to the floor and then took off his pants, but he always wears shorts under them, for moments like this. When he looked up at Kim he saw that her whole face was red, and noticed that she was looking at his chest area. Over the five years Deidara had used the weights till they felt normal, and now he had a very defined six-pack with the 7th and 8th coming in soon. His arms where toned as well, and his back showed the muscles too. Overall he got even hotter than be for, he even started growing a mustache. When she was done sizing him up she showed him where his size was and ran back to the back. Deidara picked an outfit for his last two years on training. It was a pair of long brown shorts with brown ninja shoes, and a grey muscle shirt with a brown vest. He got many of the same outfit, thanked Miko, and went back to the embassy. When he got back he took a bath then put on the new clothes and laid on his bed. He took out the book he was writing and started to write.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 30 Sand Love and Hardship:

_Me and Jiraiya were traveling for days before we got to the notorious Hidden Sand village. They say that the wind country have very beautiful women that are great at seducing men from every country including fire and I have always wanted to know if it was true. The first wind country girl I saw was a__kunoichi my age and she was hot. She had blonde hair and midnight blue eyes, and a very nice body can't wait to she her in two years. The second girl I saw was in the clothes store I went to and she was also hot only she was sixteen. She was caught in a daze by my Greek god like body. I bought a new outfit to fit in while in the sand and not to get too hot. Lets see what the sand brings me over the next two years._

* * *

Deidara put down his pencil and herd a knock at his door. He put the book in the new bag he had bought and he had his hair in a low ponytail with a bang covering his left eye. He went and opened the door and saw Jiraiya standing there. He came inside and smiled at Deidara. Jiraiya: so I see you have already gotten a new outfit while we are here, o.k. Deidara, we are going to eat dinner with the Kazekage, and as a kage's son you have to be very respectful of him. Deidara: I know Jiraiya, be good, and don't say any thing inappropriate. Jiraiya: and don't check out or flirt with Temari that's all. _shit how did Jiraiya figure out that I was checking her out, just play it off_ Deidara: pf what ever Jiraiya sensei. They walked to the Kazekage mansion and knocked on the door.

* * *

AT dinner

Kazekage: hello Jiraiya and Deidara, its good to have you here for your training. This is my other son Gaara is still in the academy but is the best there. While they were eating Deidara kept looking at Temari and when she caught him he looked away.

After dinner

Deidara and Jiraiya thanked them and went walking back to their rooms. Jiraiya: starting in the morning at 4 a.m., your new schedule is fifty laps, 200 sit ups, and 200 push ups, then we will start are training for the day, and I got you some new weights, 80 pounds each, and put them on before you start your work out in the morning , have a nice sleep.

Deidara: its going to be a long two years.


End file.
